Star Txt
by p-sama7
Summary: Short snippets that were originally txt messages. Pairings will be Spock/Kirk, Scotty/Bones, Sulu/Chekov.
1. Texting smut

Disclaimer: I do not own star trek and its properties….but I do love it.

.

.

.

.

.

STAR TXT

.

.

Okay, the whole reason this fic exists is because my sister was across the country at SDCC and while she was bored waiting in lines, I decided I would be a good sister and entertain her with small snippets of fanfiction.

Which I decided to share with you guys.

The first part will be the actual text (spelling mistakes and all) and then I am also including a following snippet to go along with the text.

Please Enjoy~

OOO

_Sulu stared at the nimble fingers sliding up his gold shirt. He couldn't fight the blush rising on cheeks as bright blues looked up at him pleadingly….the end_

--

"Hikaru…please.." Chekov murmured in the helmsman's ear. Sulu seemed reluctant to return the contact as the young teen pressed against him but Chekov was tired of waiting. They had been together for three months now and he wanted things to progress.

"Sorry Pavel…" Sulu pulled the Russian into a quick kiss before he managed to slide out of his boyfriend's grasp. "Not until your eighteen."

Chekov frowned as he watched Sulu walk away, they were supposed to be on the bridge in a few minutes anyway. He didn't understand how his boyfriend could have such control when all of Chekov's previous relationships had been more than willing to jump into bed despite the Russian's age. He smiled slightly as he proceeded to follow the helmsman up to the bridge to start their shift together.

Then again, none of his previous relationships had been with someone as amazing as Hikaru Sulu, and Chekov figured he could wait a few more months before he finally became legal…for Sulu's sake.

OOO

_McCoy bit his lip as he watched kirk and 2 other crewmembers step onto the transport pad he didn't like this. There was a small next to him before he was pulled out into the hall mccoy avoided scottys gaze as the ngineer wrapped his hands around mccoys face "doctor don't worry about meh"///McCoy still didn't like the fact that Scotty was going down to the planet but the lips against his face were confident so he decided to give in even if it was only this time…_

--

Scotty hated leaving the ship to go on landing parties but he knew that sometimes it was unavoidable. Like this time, his expertise was needed to fix this new colonies life support machine. How was he supposed to know that there was some strange creature attacking the colonist? It was like bad things were attracted to Captain Kirk and the Enterprise, though Scotty had a suspicion it was the captain's fault because his lady would never mean to cause any trouble.

Scotty was tired, annoyed, and more than happy to leave the planet by the time Spock and another team came down to help resolve all the issues the monster had caused. He had finished his job so Kirk was letting him go back on the ship and Scotty couldn't help but smile happily as he was greeted with the miserable face of McCoy glaring at him.

The doctor proceeded to yell at him for being careless and just plain inconsiderate; after all as far as McCoy was concerned Scotty had probably asked the alien to attack him. Scotty just grinned despite how tired he was at the moment and pulled the good doctor into a kiss. Lieutenant Leslie had the decency to leave the room for a few moments because of that.

"Ah missed yeh too." Scotty whispered against the doctor's lips before he was pulled into a harsher kiss by the doctor himself.

Scotty hated going down in landing parties because, the ship aside, he knew McCoy hated it when he couldn't keep an eye on the engineer. But, Scotty would admit with a grin as he was pulled towards sick bay by the blushing doctor, he did enjoy the attention he received whenever he got back.

OOO

_Scotty hated the fact that he was in love with someone who was in love with being miserable…but the sex was totally worth it._

--

Scotty groaned as he was shoved harshly on his bed, glad that he landed on the mattress this time as McCoy climbed on top of him. He reached up to pull the doctor down into a kiss but McCoy just pulled away and proceeded to work on undoing Scotty's pants, which Scotty wasn't going to complain about at the moment.

Scotty tried to help the doctor out with some of the cloths but this only got a growl and suddenly Scotty's hands were being tied above his head by the doctor's shirt; blue eyes glaring at him as he tried to grind against the good doctor. "I don't need your participation so just be good and lie down."

Scotty didn't know how to react to that but he found he didn't really care because he was too turned on by the sight of McCoy preparing himself over Scotty that the engineer obeyed the doctor's orders knowing that the reward would be totally worth it.

And it was.

"Och Ayee…" Scotty had to close his eyes for a few seconds as he felt McCoy on top of him. The doctor was muttering curses that sounded to more like a prayer than a threat as McCoy settled himself on Scotty the rest of the way causing both men to swear.

Scotty didn't think he would be able to follow the doctor's orders this time around as he watched the paler man's flushed skin move along his own, the doctor making pleading noised in the back of his throat that he probably didn't realize he was making. It was driving Scotty insane, he had to touch the other man. He was glad McCoy had tied a loose knot this time around and was about to free himself rather quickly, grabbing onto the doctor's hips and quickening the pace.

He was rewarded with a deep kiss and the doctor's teeth scraping down his neck and Scotty knew that he was probably going to leave bruises on the doctor's hips as he gripped harder but he figured he was already too invested in the miserable man. Too invested and too infatuated to really care about how McCoy was probably going to complain in the morning because right now he had the doctor all to himself.

And that's all that mattered.

OOO

_Kirk was beginning to think spock might have aggression issues when he threw his back out during sex…but he figured there were worse ways 2 turn forty –future end-_

_--_

Kirk groaned as he tried to tighten his hold on the Vulcan, which was currently harder than one would think since said Vulcan was still wet from his shower. Kirk settled for grabbing Spock's hair as he pulled the other man down for a kiss only to suddenly have his lover thrust harder into him.

Kirk saw stars for a few seconds as he reached out to grab the mattress only to hear Spock growl as the Vulcan grabbed the captain's arms and threw them above Jim's head. Kirk felt his arms pop at the uncomfortable position but chose to ignore it as he tried to fight back for dominance with his mouth, this however only made Spock move faster against him.

"Spock…wai-" Kirk didn't get to finish his statement because suddenly he was falling off the mattress, his neck hitting the floor awkwardly before there was a loud pop. He groaned as Spock ended up toppling over him before he found himself curled on the floor now nursing a very painful back ache.

"Jim…" Spock was breathless and while Jim would normally take great pleasure in making his friend that way he couldn't manage a smile that looked any better than a grimace at that moment. "Are you alright?"

"I think…" Jim couldn't believe he was actually going to say this. "I think I just threw out my back."

It seemed to take a few minutes before the statement made it to Spock and Jim glared at the man when he noticed the slightest of smirks forming on his friend's lips. Kirk hit his head on the carpet in trepidation.

"Call Bones."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be more prudent to contact nurse Chapel? I believe doctor McCoy informed you earlier to not interrupt his party planning." Spock was already at the communicator as he eyed the man on the floor.

"The party he's planning is for me!" Kirk grimaced again as he tried to move so he could glare at the Vulcan. "Just contact him, I'm not letting anyone else see me like this."

Spock did as he was told and all that was left was to wait. The Vulcan going to the other room for a few moments to retrieve his clothes so that he was decent for the doctor before he glanced down at the Captain who was now moving a little more freely on the floor.

"Happy Birthday Captain." He tried to hide his amusement in his voice as he placed a blanket over the other man. It seemed however that Kirk did not appreciate his sentiments at that moment.

"Fuck you Mister Spock."

OOO

.

.

.

And that is the first part to this snippet collection. I will hopefully finish the stories for the other txt messages soon so keep an eye out. This is a lot shorter than I normally work but it was too fun to pass up.

I am looking forward to the release of the dvd in November! (SO FAR AWAY) but apparently one of the stores that sells dvds will be also giving out the badges too? Keep an eye out all your trekkers!

That said, I really do hope you enjoyed this!

Please Review~


	2. and the texting continues

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. (but seriously considering working on that lol)

And here is round two of the texts I sent my sister while she was waiting in line at SDCC and of course the snippets I have typed along with them for your enjoyment.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

And more texting ensued….

OOO

_Scotty's favorite color is blue b/c of 3 things 1 is that is the color of the enterprise when shes in a good mood. 2 his favorite alien whiskey has a blue tint. 3 the color McCoy wears._

--

Scotty let his hand move gently across the glass casing on the Enterprise's circuit board. All the lights were blinking a steady blue informing him that she was having a good day and Scotty would do anything to ensure his lass continued enjoy their 'peace' keeping mission. He hummed in response to her own steady rhythm; he ignored the swooshing of the doors considering it was more than likely just another one of his engineers doing their jobs.

He hadn't been prepared for the sudden force on his back as he was suddenly shoved against the glass. He could hear the sloshing of liquid and the clinking of glass as whoever pressed him dropped the bottle of whatever they were holding onto the ground. Scotty could see the bottle roll up to the glass and tried to turn his head a little further only to bed met with dark brown hair and the distinctive feel of teeth against his neck.

"Well greetings to yeh too Doct'r." Scotty groaned as felt the other man grind against him from behind.

"You, sir." The doctor grabbed Scotty's hips roughly turning the man around before he gave the other man a pointed glare. "Were supposed to meet me for a drink two hours ago."

"Ah see yeh started without meh." Scotty didn't bother looking sullen at the fact that he actually forgotten to meet the doctor. "Ah was just about to leave but Ah had to make sure the lass was alright."

"You and this damn ship." McCoy growled as he kissed Scotty harshly making the engineer smirk against his lips. "I'm beginning to get jealous Scotty."

Scotty smiled as that before he got a firm grip on the doctor and switched their positions so that he could press the other man against the glass. He kissed the doctor roughly; it wasn't until the doctor stopped pushing him and started pulling that he pulled back with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah think Ah like that color on you too, Doct'r."

OOO

_Spock likes gold because it reminds him of the warm Vulcan sun and of Jim's skin as the captain presses against him in his quarters. _

_--_

"Captain, your behavior is exceedingly lewd."

Kirk however didn't look the least bit sorry as he smiled on Spock's bed. He was completely naked aside form his military issued boots which were now up in the air as Kirk seemingly stretched his legs. "I thought you would appreciate me taking the initiative to disrobe before you got here."

"Appreciated but not needed as I was intending to rest for the evening." Spock forced himself to look away from his captain as Kirk pouted towards him. Kirk however was going to have none of that and the captain sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so that he could stand up and make his way over to the Vulcan.

"Spock, I was under the impression on the bridge that when your shift ended we were going to…copulate."

"Copulate Captain?" Spock raised an eyebrow as he turned to Kirk who was now pressing against him.

"Call me Jim." Kirk said breathlessly as he smiled at Spock. Kirk ran his fingers firmly over Spock's hands enjoying the faint green flush on the other man.

"Jim." Spock repeated almost too stiffly as his eyes traveled down Kirk's body. The dim lightly in the room almost making Kirk's tan seem even more golden. "It would be unfair of me to not reward your initiative."

Kirk had to force himself to not beam at his first officer so he settled for a knowing smirk as he pulled Spock towards the bed. Spock pushed Kirk on the mattress before he sat down neatly and proceeded to take his boots off. Kirk pulled the Vulcan back, interrupting Spock from his task before he kissed the other man. "Leave the shoes on."

Spock raised an eyebrow before doing as he was told and in turn climbing over his captain. "A shoe fetish Jim?"

"I just thought we should try something new this time around." Kirk ground his hips against Spock as he sat back on the bed. "You mind?"

"Not at all Jim." Spock let out a smirk before he placed a kiss against Jim's neck. Jim's hands sliding under Spock's shirt and pulling it up and off his first officer. It was only a matter of minutes before Spock was nearly as naked as his captain, he had been ordered to keep the boots on and it was preventing him from discarding his pants.

"Just leaves those on too." Jim smirked as he rolled Spock over grabbing the Vulcan's erection as he tugged his firmly making his first officers head hit the pillow firmly.

"Another fetish…." Spock groaned as he felt Kirk position himself. "Jim?"

"No…." Jim admitted as he pushed against Spock. "Just didn't feel like waiting anymore."

"I see." Spock smirked as he grabbed Jim's hips and thrust into him making both men go quiet as Jim let out the most pleasant noise Spock had ever heard in the back of his throat. He would almost go as far as to say it was his favorite noise that Jim ever made.

"Spock…" Jim grunted as he closed his eyes.

Of course, Jim saying his name like that was in an entirely different category of favorite things.

If he had favorite things that was.

OOO

_Bones couldn't decide what he liked more at d moment the fact that Scotty's hand was down his pants or the fact that said engineer tasted like his fav whiskey and could kiss like sin. _

--

"Oh my god." McCoy wrapped his legs tighter around the engineer's waist as he tried to create more friction between his painfully hard erection and Scotty's hand.

Scotty's beautifully gifted hand.

McCoy briefly thought about informing the engineer how much he appreciated Scotty's hand at the moment but as he opened his eyes he was met and a smug expression that rivaled Kirk on good days. McCoy wanted to say something to take that smug look away but it seemed Scotty had read his mind and suddenly the engineer's mouth was against his.

McCoy moaned as he tasted Tennessee Whiskey and other things distinctly Scotty as he ran his teeth on the other man's tongue before sucking gently. Scotty let a guttural sound before pulled away from the doctor, giving the other man a now flushed and breathless grin.

"Yeh'r not playin' fair Doct'r." Scotty tightened his grip against the doctor as he sped up his hands causing the man to squirm beneath him.

"You're the one…" McCoy closed his eyes tightly before he arched upwards. "Not playing fair."

"Aye." Scotty smirked as he slowed his hand and started sucking gently against the doctor's neck. He bit down on the abused flesh before he sucking again, receiving something between a painful and lustful moan from the other man.

"Scotty…I'm going to…." McCoy grabbed the engineer's neck and pulled the other man up so that they could kiss. Biting Scotty's lips almost violently before he tightened his grip on the other man. Scotty hummed into the kiss, mouthing words McCoy couldn't quite understand at the moment as he felt his orgasm overtake him.

McCoy let out a breath as he blinked the lights out of his eyes. He swallowed hard as he felt the other man kiss his cheek, then his jaw, and then move down to his neck which was already sore from his previous attacks on it. Scotty continued to whisper words against the doctor's flesh before McCoy finally was able to sit up and glare at the other man.

Scotty smirked as he loosened his grip on the other man, lifting his now dirtied hand to his mouth as he licked the doctor's seed off his fingers causing the other man to blush even more despite the glare on his face. McCoy watched Scotty for a few seconds before he let out a low growl, grabbed the front of the engineer's shirt, and pulled Scotty down with him on the ground.

There were still two hours before he had to report to the bridge after all.

And he knew how he was going to enjoy them.

OOO

_Chekov was never a morning person until he realized its benefits such as wakeup sex w/ Sulu and good morning sex w/ Sulu and the occasional after breakfast quickie._

--

Chekov's hands slipped against the wet wall of the shower but he didn't have time to collect himself before his face was shoved against the hard wet wall, a moan escaping his lips as Sulu thrusted harder against him and praying that the wall wouldn't make any noticeable bruises on his face.

He had to be on the bridge in fifteen minutes and if Hikaru didn't hurry they would both be late.

"Da…" Chekov hit his head firmly against the wall as Sulu hit that one spot, he thrust his hips back in earnest to get that sensation again as he reached down for his own erection.

"Impatient this time Pavel?" Sulu teased in his ear as the helmsman's hand wrapped around Chekov's smaller one as he applied more pressure and started moving it in time with his thrusts.

"Hikaru…I need…" Chekov didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he was shoved firmly against the wall again, his neck popping at the weird angle before his body tensed and shivered as he tried to even his vision. Sulu held tightly against Chekov's waist as he tried to catch his breath before he realized the awkward angle the Russian was in.

"Sorry." Sulu helped Chekov into a standing position as he turned the small teen around and started rubbing Chekov's face tenderly as he placed a gentle kiss against the young lips. "Did I hurt you?"

"No..no.." Chekov murmured pleasantly against the older man's lips before he smiled brightly at Sulu. "I like our showers."

"I like our showers too." Sulu smiled before he grabbed some soap and poured onto Chekov's hair. "Though we really should start using it for showering before we're actually late to our shift."

"Remember that wery flexible position you ver in this morning?" Chekov hummed as he let his hands travel down Sulu's chest.

"Of course I remember, how else was I going to wake you up?" Sulu tried to keep his attention at actually getting them both clean and not thinking about what those nimble little finger's intentions were at the moment.

"Da…" Chekov gave Sulu a tentative squeeze before he received a sigh from the helmsman.

"Pavel, we don't have time." Sulu sighed before he slid his hands down Chekov's arms before he grabbed the navigator's hands. "But I promise to make up for it after out shift. Okay?"

Chekov pouted before he realized the offer to continue after work and gave Sulu an almost smoldering look before he kissed the older man thoroughly. Sulu mentally having to force himself to stay true to his own words as he cleaned them off quickly before they quickly got dressed and made their way to the bridge.

It was when Chekov decided to pounce him in the lift that Sulu was suddenly grateful for their upcoming shift as he kissed the young Russian.

He was really going to need the rest to keep up with his young lover.

OOO

.

.

.

.

.

And the last set should be up by this weekend!

I'm currently re-watching TOS Trek and writing a fic that will basically be a smutty one-shot per episode since I do believe some episodes were just meant to have a slashy following!

I hope everyone is having a great week.

Please Review!


	3. Last of the Text

Disclaimer: Still don't own ST

Last chapter!

Hope you guys enjoy it!

OOO

Last of the Text

OOO

_Sulu liked to think he was an open minded person but some of the things Pavel could do with his mouth had to be illegal….or should be. _

--

"Pavel…Pavel…please…." Sulu gripped the teen's hair tightly as Chekov sucked harder on his erection. The Russian moving his tongue along the bottom of the shaft with just the perfect amount of pressure and no matter how much Sulu begged him it seemed the teen was set on torturing the older man for as long as possible.

Sulu thought he was going to die.

Chekov, apparently oblivious to the maddening effect he was having on Sulu seemed to slow down as he glanced up towards the helmsman. Sulu bit his lips as he saw the bright blue eyes regarding him with such an innocent mirth that Sulu would have thought the Russian was naïve to certain things if it wasn't for those pink lips currently wrapped around his cock.

Chekov's eyes seemed to glitter with something Sulu couldn't name at the moment as he tried to calm his excited heart before the Russian smiled at him. It was a bit awkward as Chekov currently had his mouth full but Sulu recognized it for what it was.

Chekov was amused.

Sulu glared. It probably didn't look as threatening as if could have been with his cheeks flushed but Chekov seemed to get the point before he have Sulu a hard suck and then proceeded continue the same torture from earlier.

Sulu fell back against the mattress as he bit his lip, enjoying it too much to egg the boy to go faster but wishing Chekov would finish him. If there was anything Sulu was sure of, more now than ever, was that Chekov had been right the other day in his argument with Lieutenant Kyle.

Russians really did invent all forms of torture.

OOO

_Bones gripped the engineers hand tightly as he let the machines do their work. 4 once willing to let robots do all the work as he tired 2 stop his trembling hands and pray Scotty would make it. _

--

It was supposed to be a quick mission.

It was supposed to be harmless; they were going to a peaceful planet for heavens sake!

McCoy knew that most the missions they seemed to go on never worked out the way they were supposed to but he couldn't think about that right now. He scrubbed harder at his hands in the scolding water, waiting for the liquid going down the drain to turn clear as opposed to its diluted red. He couldn't save the two security officers who had made it back to the ship.

He was barely able to save Jim.

And then Scotty…

McCoy felt his knees threaten to give out but remained steady as he stared at the water. Everything he could do was done, all that was left to wait and he couldn't bare with it. He needed something to think about, anything to think about, he couldn't-

"Doctor." Spock's voice brought McCoy to reality as he realized he was almost burning his hands. Spock turned off the water and he dried off his hands quickly with towel the Vulcan was carrying before he took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with the green blooded first officer.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mister Spock or are you just here to bother me?" McCoy threw the towel into sink knowing Nurse Chapel would get it before he marched over to Jim and checked his friend's readings.

"Doctor, you are in need of rest." Spock sounded tired himself but McCoy made no motion to mention it as he would just get some informative response about the differences between humans and vulcans. McCoy was ready to fight Spock on the issue of rest but as he turned to the other man his eyes immediately fell on the bed behind the first officer and he realized he couldn't speak at that moment.

If he did, he would have no control over what his voice sounded like and he didn't need Spock to have something else to hold over him. Not that the Vulcan would in this situation but McCoy didn't want to think on the issue any longer.

"That's an order Doctor." Spock spoke softly before he moved over to glance at Jim's readings himself. Nurse Chapel walked in then but her eyes remained away from them as she went around and started cleaning the aftermath of McCoy's storm from earlier.

McCoy didn't bother acknowledging her as he still found himself unable to take his eyes off the still form of the chief engineer. His body felt heavy and his knees screamed at him but he pushed himself forward until he was next to Scotty. There was a chair next to the med bed and McCoy had a suspicion Chapel had placed it there but didn't bother giving it a second though as he fell into it.

His hands shook as he reached out attentively, making sure that he wouldn't be in the way of the machine currently busy healing Scotty as he grabbed the unmoving hand of the other man. He felt a pain in the back of his throat that he hadn't felt in years but he pushed it back forcing himself remain calm as he saw the man's vitals up on the wall.

Scotty was alive, barely, but he was there.

McCoy had wanted to operate on the engineer, had wanted to be the one that saw to all of Scotty's injuries but when he seen the engineer and his captain when they beamed back aboard. Both bleeding and severely injured, McCoy hadn't been able to still his hands as he lifted the engineer onto a gurney. He had to leave the work to the other doctor and to the machines for Scotty's life, he couldn't trust himself.

He couldn't even think about it.

He had become like steel as he operated on Jim, piecing the captain back together again as he focused on the tasks at hand. He had been in surgery for hours before Jim had finally been stable enough for McCoy to leave it to the man's body to finish up the healing. The other two security officers had been worse than both the captain and engineer and when McCoy finally saw them; not even the perfect work that Nurse Chapel had done to them could save them.

They died shortly after.

McCoy felt that same pain from his throat in his chest now. It was bubbling up and McCoy found himself squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to push it down. He wouldn't break down now, not right now.

But he couldn't stop the tears when he opened his eyes again to the still form of Mister Scott. He held on tighter to the man's hand before he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Scotty had promised to pick McCoy up a body of brandy down on the planet when they had some down time.

No one had been prepared for the sudden attack from the apparent violent culture that lured in ships by posing as a peaceful planet.

McCoy heard the doors swoosh shut and knew it was because Spock had finally left to go attend the bridge. There wasn't much to do until the Captain woke up to give a report about what had actually happened down there but Spock still had to direct the ship towards their next mission. They never stopped moving forward it seemed and despite all of that it seemed very still inside the medical bay.

Stiller than it ever should have been.

McCoy couldn't fight the broken sob that finally came out as he placed his head against the bed. He needed something else to focus on, he needed something to do, he couldn't just sit here and wait for the machine to finally finish its work. He couldn't just do nothing!

But he didn't want to leave.

He didn't want to let go of the hand he was squeezing. He didn't want to leave Scotty's side because if he did he wouldn't be able to hear the rhythmic beat of Scotty's heart. It informed him that everything was okay.

Even if it was only for now, it was still okay.

Because Scotty was alive.

And McCoy couldn't ask for any more than that at the moment.

OOO

_Kirk was almost willing to give up women for all eternity if spock would do that thing again…with the fingers…last night..mmmm_

--

"Jim, you're staring again." McCoy's annoyed voice caught Kirk's attention as he turned his captain's chair to look over at his friend.

"Huh?" Maybe not the most intelligent thing at the moment but he had been previously preoccupied just a few seconds ago.

"You were staring at Spock." McCoy sounded irritated, amused, and slightly disturbed at the same time and when Kirk finally looked up to his friend's face he realized the expression went with the tone. It was actually a kind of funny face.

"I wasn't _staring_ at Spock." Kirk smirked as McCoy gave him a knowing glare. He sighed longingly as he turned his chair again so that he could see his science officer before muttering just loud enough. "I was looking at his fingers."

"Fingers?" McCoy sounded confused and Kirk was more than willing to enlighten his friend about his source of distraction.

"Yes, his fingers." Kirk smirked at McCoy in such a way it cause the doctor to take a step back from the chair. "You see, last night when we were-"

But Kirk never got the chance to tell his best friend about how sinful Spock's fingers were last night. How he had managed to cum five times just because Spock had been touching him without actually penetrating anything. Kirk hadn't been able to inform McCoy about the reason he had been walking weird this morning, hadn't been because of a pulled muscle from sparring but had been from a totally different exercise the Vulcan had taught him last night.

He hadn't been able to say any of this because Spock had decided he wanted those little stories to remain private. The Vulcan had come over gracefully and quietly and managed to place the very fingers Kirk was about to brag about against the Captain's neck and pinch.

McCoy gave the first officer an amused look as Kirk went limp in the chair, the rest of the bridge staring with wide eyes as Spock turned his attention to McCoy, his ears turning a light green. "I seemed to have slipped and accidentally Vulcan nerve pinched the Captain."

Everyone blinked before McCoy let out an amused sigh.

"Just don't try to trip too often Mister Spock."

OOO

_Because Chekov said yes as da he always felt a little self conscious about his age when the Russian really liked what they were doing –da da sulu da-_

--

"Da...da…" Chekov groaned as he tried to tighten his grip on the man above him only to feel the helmsman tense slightly over him. Chekov glanced at Sulu questioningly as he moved his hips, the flush on his face making his eyes feel heavy. "Sulu?"

Sulu bit his lip as he felt his face grow redder as he tried to continue his actions from before. Chekov's body was squirming against him, the teen's skin flushing in all the right places that only made the smaller body seem younger beneath him.

And suddenly Sulu had to pull out and away. Chekov groaning before he sat up and stared at Sulu in surprise as he tried to grab the other man only Sulu was just out of reach. "Hikaru?"

"I'm sorry!" Sulu apologized quickly as he grabbed Chekov's out stretched hand as he noticed the worried look on the younger man. He quickly crawled back over and kissed Chekovs hands before pulling the teen over to him. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

Chekov swallowed as his body finally seemed to calm town. He blinked a few times as he mind slowly came back to life before he turned his attention to his boyfriend as he felt lips against his cheek. Sulu face seemed to get redder as he tried to explain what just happened.

"I know you don't mean to but sometimes…." Sulu closed his eyes as he tried to say this as clearly as possible. "It's the way you say 'da' all the time!"

"Da?" Chekov repeated as he blinked at the other man. "Wvhat is wvrong with 'da'? It's means I wvas wvanting to continue."

"I know! I know!" Sulu tried again. "It's just when you…say it repeated together…so it comes out like 'dada' and then you look so young underneath me and it's like…"

"You…" Chekov tried to understand what he was hearing. "You think I am calling you my father?"

There was an awkward silence before Sulu shook his head slowly.

"Yes."

"Da…." Chekov repeated before grabbing the blankets at the edge of the bed and getting his feet. He got to his feet, ignoring the surprised noise from Sulu before he turned and glared at the man he had been sleeping with. "We've been together for one year. Sex for two months and this is bothering you for that time?"

"Yes."

Chekov blinked before he tightened his grip on the blanket around him and sighed. "That is awkward…."

"Da…" Sulu mimicked with a slight smirk causing Chekov to giggle. Sulu found himself laughing too and the situation before he managed to reach the Russian and pull Chekov onto his bed once again. "I'm sorry, it's nothing. I know your not referring to me as your father."

"Da!" Chekov laughed. "If I vas to do that I would be calling you bastard."

Sulu made a face at that Chekov recognized as curiosity but the Russian did away with it by kissing the helmsman deeply. Sulu making a nice noise in the back of his throat before Chekov smirked as he pushed the older man down.

"I think zat is kinky, calling you father." Chekov leaned against Sulu's chest as he smirked and fluttered his eyelashes. "You would be good father to me yes?"

"Pavel…" Sulu warned but Chekov just grinned wider.

"Call me admiral…" Chekov whispered breathlessly.

"I like calling you Pavel." Sulu pulled Chekov into a kiss, before he whispered against the navigators lips. "I like it more when you call me Hikaru."

"Hikaru." Chekov hummed against Sulu before he smiled. "I prefer zat too."

Sulu turned over so that Chekov was beneath him as he smiled at the young Russian. Chekov wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck as he squirmed so that he was in a more comfortable position before he leered at the older man. Sulu blushed before he gingerly kissed Chekov on the forehead and then proceeded downwards.

He had some plans for his bedmate.

And it didn't involve name calling.

OOO

,

,

,

The End.

At least for now.

Reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
